User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 015: Imaginights vs. Banished + Speed Virtuoso
I honestly didn't think Imaginights would be that strong. Luke starts with 8000 LP. Both Nora and Tina have common Graveyard/banished and field, but different hands, Decks and LP, and they start with 4000 LP apiece. Turn 1: Nora * Normal Summons " " (1800/200). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Luke * Draws. * Normal Summons "Imaginight Oogast" (note that, due to its effect, it can be Normal Summoned without Tributing, but its ATK becomes 1200) (1200/0). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Tina * Draws. * Activates "2563 Marathon" from her hand. * Activates "Lunatic Fusion", Fusion Summoning "Speed Virtuoso Frostbeule" from her Extra Deck, by using "Speed Virtuoso BugBear" and "Speed Virtuoso Wirtual" from her hand to the Graveyard (1900/1700). * Since she Fusion Summons a "Speed Virtuoso" monster, she can destroy 1 card Luke controls and sends 1 random card from Luke's hand to the Graveyard by the effect of "2563 Marathon". He plans on destroying "Oogast", but Luke activates his Set "Psy Asylum", preventing "Oogast" from Nora's and Tina's card effects, and it cannot be destroyed by battle. * Activates "Track Fusion" from her hand, banishing "BugBear" and "Wirtual" to Fusion Summon another copy of "Frostbeule" (1900/1700). * Due to the effect of each "Frostbeule", all "Speed Virtuoso" monsters Tina controls gain 300 ATK for each "Speed Virtuoso" Fusion Monster Tina controls. She currently controls 2 (Frostbeule: 1900 -> 2500 -> 3100/1700 each). * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Nora * Draws. * Activates her Set " ". Now, every card that would be sent to the Graveyard is banished instead. * Activates " " from her hand. Discarding " " to Special Summon her banished "Wirtual" (1900/0). * Since "Necroface" is banished, she activates the effect of "Necroface", banishing the top 5 cards of all players' Decks (Nora: "Trixylophone", " ", " ", " " and " ") (Tina: " ", "Speed Virtuoso Luffy", "Speed Virtuoso Nether Plastorex", "Speed Virtuoso Nite" and "Lunatic Fusion") (Luke: "Knights Into Dreams", "Imagination Honing", "Imaginight Psyche Killer", "Imaginight Faust" and "Imaginight Nightmarescape"). * Overlays her "Survivor" and "Wirtual" to Xyz Summon " " (2500/1900). * Since "Judgment Knight" is Xyz Summoned, Nora draws 1 card. * "Judgment Knight" attacks "Oogast", but Luke activates his Set " ", negating the attack, and ending Nora's Battle Phase. * Activates her Set " ", inflicting damage to Luke equal to the number of his banished cards x300 (Luke: 8000 -> 6200). * Ends her turn. Turn 5: Luke * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Oogast", returning to his hand and it becomes a Warrior-Type monster and it gains different effects. * Since the monster targeted by "Psy Asylum" is returned to his hand, he destroys "Macro Cosmos" (note that the Warrior-Type monsters cannot be targeted for a card effect due to the effect of Tina's "Frostbeule"s). * Special Summons "Oogast" from his hand, as Tina and Nora control a monster and Luke does not (2400/0). * Normal Summons "Imaginightmare" (0'/0). * Tunes "Imaginightmare" and "Oogast" to Synchro Summon "Imaginight Focus Disrupter" ('2700/1400). * Since "Focus Disrupter" is Synchro Summoned, he can add "Imaginight Mind Shocker" from his Deck to his hand. * Uses the other effect of "Focus Disrupter", removing 25 Focus Points from itself (Focus Points: 100 -> 75) and banishes "Mind Shocker" from his hand to inflict damage to one of his opponent equal to the ATK of the banished monster. He chooses Tina (Tina: 4000 -> 1500). "Focus Disrupter" cannot attack the turn she uses its effect. * Activates "Mind's Edge" from his hand, Special Summoning "Oogast" from his Graveyard (2400/0), but it cannot be targeted by Nora's and Tina's effects. * Activates "Curse of the Frozen Mind" from his hand, negating the effects of all non-"Imaginight" monster on the field. Thus, "Frostbeule"'s ATK drop (3100 -> 1900/1700 each). * "Oogast" attacks one of the "Frostbeule"s (Tina: 1500 -> 1000). * Since "Frostbeule" is destroyed by battle with an "Imaginight" monster, she takes damage equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster by the effect of "Curse of the Frozen Mind" (Tina: 1000 -> 0). Tina loses, but her "Frostbeule" and "2563 Marathon" are still on the field. * Ends his turn. Turn 6: Nora * Draws. * Activates " ", destroying "Curse of the Frozen Mind". * Activates "Dimension Supply" from her hand, choosing "Necroface", "D.D. Warrior Lady" and "D.D. Survivor". She adds her banished "Necroface" to her hand, shuffles her banished "D.D. Warrior Lady" and "D.D. Survivor" into her Deck, then banishes from the top of her Deck, face-up, equal to the half the combined Levels of the shuffled monsters. The combined Levels are 8, thus she banishes the top 4 cards of her Deck (" ", " ", " " and " "). * Activates the effect of "Judgment Knight", detaching "Wirtual". Now, "Focus Disrupter" loses 500 ATK for each of her banished monsters for this turn only. She has 15 banished cards (Focus Disrupter: 2700 -> 0'/1400). * Activates "Phony Pain Phobia", negating the effects of all monsters Luke controls, as those monster's current ATK is lower than their original ATK, for this turn only. * Normal Summons " " ('1200/1800). * Activates the effect of "Necroface", shuffling all banished cards into the Deck, and it gains ATK equal to the cards shuffled by this effect. 24 cards are shuffled by this effect (1200 -> 3600/1800). * "Necroface" attacks "Focus Disrupter" (Luke: 6200 -> 2600). * "Shining Judgment Knight" attacks "Oogast", but Luke activates the effect of "Oogast", gaining 200 ATK for each "Imaginight" monster in his Graveyard, until the end of the Damage Step. There are currently 2 "Imaginight" monsters in the Graveyard (Oogast: 2400 -> 2800/0) (Nora: 4000 -> 3700). * Ends her turn. (Oogast: 2800 -> 2400/0) Turn 7: Luke * Draws. * Since he has no other cards in his hand, he activates "Ugly Upheaval Underdog", adding "Mind's Edge" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Mind's Edge" from his hand, Special Summoning "Imaginightmare" (0'/0). * Tunes his "Imaginightmare" and "Oogast" to Synchro Summon "Imaginight Focus Disrupter" ('2700/1400). * Uses the effect of "Focus Disrupter", to add "Imaginight Mind Shocker" from his Deck to his hand. * Uses the effect of "Focus Disrupter", removing 25 Focus Points (Focus Points: 100 -> 75), banishing "Mind Shocker" from his hand and inflicting damage to Nora equal to its ATK (Nora: 3700 -> 1200). * Ends his turn. Turn 8: Nora * Draws (" ".) * Ends her turn. Turn 9: Luke * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Focus Disrupter", removing 25 Focus Points (Focus Points: 75 -> 50) and banishing "Oogast" from his Graveyard, and Nora takes damage equal to the banished monster's ATK (Nora: 1200 -> 0). Luke wins. Category:Blog posts